In performing an endoscopic surgical operation in the abdominal cavity, the surgeon utilizes a laparoscope equipped with a television lens to permit the presentation of the operative region on a high definition video monitor. In some instances the operative region or site is obscured by the presence of an internal structure such as a body organ which must be retracted or held back in order for the surgeon to have a clear presentation on the video monitor of the operative site. The manipulation and stabilization of many of the body structures, for instance, intestines, are extremely slippery and difficult to manipulate and stabilize. To adjust to the various contours of various body structures, i.e. viscera, a spring wire construction has been used in the prior art which allows the retractor to adjust to these contours. However, the individual spring wires or fingers were incapable of transferring forces to the structure so that adequate manipulation could take place and stability during retraction achieved. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,846, an organ manipulator is disclosed where a retractor body is comprised of a multi-joint lever system of articulated arms which are connected to one another to be pivotably moveable and are brought into an open fixed and rigid position which forms a platform for bearing against the internal organ. The rigidity of the support platform of the organ manipulator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,846 limits the even distribution of the retracting force and consequently the atraumatic retraction of delicate viscera or other internal structures. Thus, the organ manipulator of U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,846 while providing a support platform has insufficient flexibility to adjust to the contours of internal structures and consequently atraumatically retracting delicate viscera.